The Pocky Game
by randomname-244
Summary: Izaya invites Shizuo over for a game. What kind of game? A wonderful game called... The Pocky Game! Hope you people enjoy, if you notice any spelling errors or mistakes tell me please and I'll fix 'em. :3


_**AN: Fricken YouTube, fricken Pocky Game, fricken inabilaty to write smut XD I'm going to try to write smut or something similar to it using theeeee, *drumroooooooooooll* POCKY GAME! I thought Shizuo and Izaya would fit the part ;3 hope you enjoy~!**_

**disclaimer: I don't own nothing. not Durarara!, not Izaya, not Shizuo, not Shizaya. Although I wish I did... What a wonderful world that would be...**

Shizuo had gotten a call from Izaya to go to his apartment. Shizuo decided it was probably a trap, but he wanted to go anyways. He'd never seen Izaya's apartment so it would be kinda interesting to see it. Shizuo had reached the building and went to the top floor. He found Izaya's door and knocked on it.

Izaya had just gotten out of the shower so he put a towel around his waist and went to the door. He opened the door and grinned. "Hi Shizu-chan!" Shizuo stared at him and blushed lightly. "Put some damn clothes on flea." Izaya pouted and walked to his room. Shizuo walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

Izaya's house was bigger than he thought it would be. Shizuo sat in the kitchen at the table. After a little while Izaya came out his room dressed in blue skinny jeans, a black and lime-green striped t-shirt, and orange socks. Well that goes good together, lime-green and orange. Izaya sat at the table across from Shizuo and smirked slightly. "Wanna know why I asked you to come over Shizu-chan~?"

"Sure. It can't be that bad right?" Shizuo leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head. "I wanna play a game with you~." Shizuo put his hands on the table and stood up quickly. "What the hell flea?! _You_ want to play a game with _me_?!" The raven nodded. "It will be fun. I promise~." Shizuo sat back down slowly and took his hands off the table. "Fine..."

Izaya grinned and jumped out of his chair. He was looking in all the drawers in the kitchen. Finally he grabbed a long, slender box and held it up in the air. "FOUND IT!" Shizuo turned around and read the box. It said, 'ポッキー(Pocky).' "Really flea, what kind of game can we play with candy?" "A FUN ONE DAMN IT!" Izaya ran into the livingroom and Shizuo followed. When he walked into the room, Izaya was sitting on the floor trying to open one of the boxes.

Shizuo grabbed the box from him and opened it. He handed it back to the smaller male and sat across from him. "Thanks monster~." Shizuo growled quietly. He hated being called a monster almost as much as he hated Shizu-chan. Izaya took out a piece of the candy and put it infront of Shizuo's face. "This game, is called 'The Pocky Game'. Whoever gets the most Pocky in their mouth wins. But here's the fun part, it's in both our mouths, and it's pretty much a race so one of us will win~."

Shizuo blushed lightly and furrowed his brows. "So, in other words, you're saying in order to win, I pretty much have to kiss you?" "Kinda. But that only happens on weird occasions~." Izaya put the tip of the candy covered in chocolate in his mouth. Shizuo shrugged and took the other tip in his mouth. "Go." Izaya began to eat the stick quickly. Shizuo noticed this and began to eat it too. Suddenly they were kissing. Shizuo blushed deeply. Izaya looked surprised. Yes he knew it would happen, but Shizuo's lips were so surprisingly soft!

Shizuo smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and pulled him closer. Izaya gasped slightly, Shizuo took the chance and put his tongue in Izaya's mouth. Without noticing it, Shizuo took the bits of Pocky from Izaya's mouth and pulled away slowly. He chewed up the candy and swallowed it. "I won flea~." Izaya glared at him and pouted. "You're a cheater, Shizuo Heiwajima." "And you're a bastard, Izaya Orihara."

Shizuo grabbed another piece of the candy and put the tip without chocolate on it in his mouth. Izaya grabbed the candy and ate it. "I won!" "Izaya, you idiot. You're a sore loser." "I AM NOT!" Izaya got on his hands and knees (Woah there Izaya! Calm yourself! XD) and leaned closer to Shizuo. "The great Izaya Orihara, is not a sore loser. He just likes Pocky and cheating~." Shizuo rolled his eyes and pushed Izaya away.

Izaya grabbed another stick of Pocky and ate it. "It really is good candy~." Shizuo rolled his eyes. "You confuse me some times. I'm pretty sure you're insane." Izaya threw the box at Shizuo. "I'm not insane. Just entertaining." Izaya stood up and stretched. "No, the word is insane." Shizuo threw the box back at Izaya. Izaya wasn't paying attention and the box hit him in the head. "Ouch... Even if it was a cardboard box, you threw it pretty hard." "I barely threw it!" Shizuo stood up and glared at Izaya.

Izaya pouted. "It still huuuuurt~." Shizuo rolled his eyes and started walking to the door. Izaya grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "D-Don't leave Shizu-chan. I was only kidding." Shizuo stared at their hands and blushed lightly. Since when was it okay to blush when your enemy held your hand? He wanted to pull his hand away from the raven, but he didn't have the strength to... He turned around and squeezed Izaya's hand back slightly. "Fine, I won't leave... Now let go of my hand."

Izaya smiled and hugged Shizuo tightly. "We should play the game again~." "Don't push your luck, Izaya." Izaya pouted. "Fine monster, but I'll make you play the game again later~!" Shizuo rolled his eyes. He did like the game, and he did kinda, slightly, barely like Izaya as well. Playing the game once in a while would be fine. "I'll play it again if you let go of me." "YAY!" Izaya let go of him and ran into the livingroom. "This was going to be a long night," Shizuo mumbled to himself.

**AN: SOOOOOOO, I HOPE LOTS OF YOU LOST THE GAME XD I'm mean like that, I just add to add it. I'm sorry to who I made lose, I just enjoy making people lose the game. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
